The Melody of Swords
by WhiteMagpie
Summary: The previously unrecorded tale of the unlikely romance between Boromir, the eldest son of the Steward and a street musician. BoromirOC
1. Chapter I: Three Gold Coins

**The Melody of Swords**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is Tolkien's/Peter Jackson's/New Line's etc.

**Chapter 1**

In a relatively quiet street on the first level of Minas Tirith a young woman sat cross-legged on the grey paving stones. All her attention was focused on the lute that rested on her lap. Her left hand moved up and down the fretboard as her right hand plucked at the grey strings. Every now and then she would hear a quiet clank as a compassionate passer-by (or at least one that considered their pockets overly heavy for their comfort) dropped a coin into the small tin dish placed in front of where she sat.

Just before midday she heard something land with a dull thud among the coins. She looked up smiling.

"An apple is all I get for providing your stall for bucket loads of customers?" she said to the man standing above her. He was a few years younger than her with dark hair and eyes as black as coal. He wore lose-fitting clothes that were once blue but had now faded into greyish blue.

"I wouldn't have any apples to give you if your 'bucket loads' of customers were real and not figments of your over-active imagination," he said laughing lightly.

"You pity yourself too much, you're not doing all that badly," she said munching happily "and anyway you're losing customers standing here talking!" she said gesturing over to her right where a young woman was waiting at a small apple stall.

"Right you are!" he said grinning "Will I have the immense pleasure of seeing you tonight?"

"Of course!" she called back "Thanks for the apple!".

She finished her apple and threw the core at an old grey dog that was resting peacefully in a nearby doorway. It poked a grey muzzle up for a moment, eyed the core suspiciously and, deciding it wasn't worth the effort, rested its head back on its front legs again. Resuming her task she pushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and bent over her lute again and began to play. After having played through one of her favourite children's tunes many times and not hearing a single coin come to land in her dish she gave up and decided that the people of Gondor were evidently not in a cheerful mood today. She switched to a more sombre melody. As usual with the songs she played it was half composed of old Gondorian folk tunes and half of her own improvisation.

She was about to decide that today the people of Gondor were neither happy nor sad but simply mean when she heard three clinks. She looked into her tin and saw three shinning gold coins. She stopped playing and looked up at the man who had given them. He had golden brown hair and dark eyes. He was tall and was dressed in light leather armour and a long sword hung at his hip. The girl recognised his face immediately – the eldest son of the steward.

"My lord is very generous," she said and meant it, usually she would be lucky to earn the value of one of those coins a week. Suddenly she wondered if she should have stood up. Luckily, he didn't seem to care.

"That's a lovely song, albeit a little mournful considering today's celebrations," he said, sounding vaguely amused as one would at the mistakes of a small child. The girl mentally winced. Of course, the anniversary of the completion of the tower of Ecthelion.

"I apologise if I have offended you my Lord, but I do not choose the mood of my piece merely based on the day's events," she said uncertainly, praying that its didn't sound rude.

"How do you decide on the mood of the pieces you play then?" he asked. The girl frowned, why wasn't he gone by now? He was a Steward's son! Didn't he have papers to sign? Ceremonies to attend? Wars to fight?

"Well I play whatever brings in the most money," she said shortly.

"Do you ever sing?" he asked. Now he had to be wasting time deliberately.

"Nay, " she answered "My voice is not good enough to do my lute justice I'm afraid, I would not risk it when I'm playing for money," In her mind the girl prayed to every God she had ever heard of that he wouldn't ask her to sing. It worked.

"When do you not play for money?" he asked.

"Among friends," she replied simply. His keen eyes wandered over her for a moment. She wished that she had chosen a different grey dress this morning, her current one didn't exactly hide the fact she didn't always spend a lot of money on clothes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ri," she answered automatically "my lord," she added for good measure.

"Just Ri?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. She nodded.

"Well, some people think it might be Riana… it's a popular name here on the lower level… but it's Ri," he nodded.

"You play well Ri." he said, gave a brief nod, then suddenly turned and left. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was that Lord Boromir?" asked the young man who had given her an apple.

"Yes it was, Dalin, he thinks I'm good!" she said proudly.

"Show off," said Dalin.

"I know," she smirked. She got up and stretched her legs. "I'm off to see your sister," she said collecting up her money and putting it in her pocket. She put the tin dish in a little bag she carried over her shoulder.

"Keen to be rid of such heavy coins already?" he asked jokingly.

"I am, of course!" she said, and after fondling ruffling his hair (which Dalin did not find particularly amusing) she set off up the street. After a ten-minute walk through the lowest level Ri entered a shop, descriptively named 'Callie's Clothes'.

"Ri dear!" exclaimed a woman a few years older than Ri with long ebony hair dark brown eyes. She enveloped Ri in a hug and kissed her cheek. Ri gave her a little smile. "I don't supposed you know how my darling brother's stall is doing, he owes me a fortune and says he has no money to pay it back- Ali! What did mama say about playing with the pins? You'll push one right through one of your little fingers one day!" she said suddenly dragging a little brown-haired girl away from a box of sewing pins. The girl waved up at Ri, waved back. "So sorry, how can I help you?" she said turning her attention back to Riana.

"A dress new please, a dark colour not too tight, not too long either remember it is summer-"

"Riana darling you are quite sure? You know you really should learn to sew for yourself…" began the shopkeeper but Ri reached in her pocket and took a single shinning gold coin. For a moment the shopkeeper's small eyes widen in surprise, but quickly narrowed in suspicion, "Where did you find that?" asked Callie.

"Find it? It was given to me and by the eldest son of the steward no less!" grinned Ri.

"Lord Boromir? Well, well! The stars do seem to be aligning in your favour today!" said Callie looking impressed. Ri just smiled. "Well, then, dark didn't you say?" she asked going over to a rack of dresses. "Now, there was a lovely one Ali and I were working on just yesterday… just your size, beautifully slim…." She said searching through the rack. Ri rolled her eyes.

"So this is the sort of talk the customers who pay in gold coins are fortunate enough to receive is it?" she asked.

"No, I speak truly when I say you are very thin, but you're right, 'thin' is called 'beautifully slim' if you pay with gold," she said flashing a smile. "Ah, here it is!" she proclaimed brandishing a dark blue dress made out of a light material. "As I said, perfect size," she said contentedly, holding the dress up against Ri. "The cut around the chest is also smaller which suits your…" she search for the right word.

"Lack of a bosom, yes" completed Ri.

"Indeed, well it's fairly loose, as you said, perfect for summer, sleeves are slightly tighter but any looser would probably interfere with your instrument, the material is-"

"Thank you Callie, it's perfect, I'll take it," Ri interrupted, smiling, saving Callie going through the usual sales banter. She handed over her gold coin.

"Thank you Ri dear, I'll just find you some change for that…" she said and walked over to a little wooden box on a table near the wall. Putting the coin in she took out a few smaller silver coins and handed them to Ri. "Have a lovely time, I should be able to come tonight but it will all depend on the little one of course," she said.

"I wanna go to the party!" exclaimed Ali, tugging on her mother's skirt.

"If you're a good girl from now till then we'll see," answered Callie peering down at her daughter. Ri crouched in front of the little girl.

"I heard you helped make my beautiful dress," she said.

"I did the hem along the bottom!" she said proudly with a slight lisp.

"Well then, I'll have to give you some money for it too won't I?" she said and pressed a silver coin into Ali's hand.

"You spoil that girl, no wonder she loves you!" chided Callie, giving Ri a disapproving look.

"The son of the steward spoilt me first!" she said and waving, she left the shop. Ri navigated the coppeled streets until she reached a quieter area of the level. She walked up to an old wooden door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a croaky voice from inside.

"Its Ri, sir," said Ri. She heard heavy footsteps from the other side of the door. The door eventually creaked open revealing an old man with a bent back, surrounded by a hazy mist of pipe smoke.

"You better have my money or else I'll-" he grumbled but stopped immediately when he saw the gold coin. His eyes grew wide.

"What I owe you plus the rent for this week," said Ri confidently, hoping her calculations were right, mathematics had never been her strong point.

"Well you're a lucky girl, make sure you carry on being lucky or I'll have evicted before you can play the anthem of Gondor on that there lute of yours!" he said scowling and slammed the door. Sincerely hoping she would stay lucky she opened the door next to her landlord's and collapsed on her bed.

About an hour later she woke up. She walked to the window of her little room, it was getting dark. She reached for her new dress and slipped into it. Callie had been right, it fitted her nicely. She plaited her hair down her back and let a few brown strands hang loose around her face before picking up her lute and setting off.

After a half and hour walk she arrived at the edge of the level where the city stopped and the mountain began. Not far up, there was an area dimly lit by torches and she began to hear the sound of singing and dancing. She reached a flatter grassy area.

"Ri!" a little voice squealed. It's owner promptly grabbed onto Ri's legs. She laughed.

"'ello Ali!" she exclaimed.

"Our lutist arrives at last!" called a man of Ri's age who sat with two small drums at the end of a little semicircle of musicians to the side of the dancers.

"Excuse me Ali, they're dragging me over there," she said to the little girl who was still attached to her legs. It had no effect. "And I want to see you dance!" she added. The girl let go and ran to a friend. Ri laughed went to sit down next to the man who had called her.

"Hello Sol," she said in greeting.

"Like the dress," he answered.

"New!" she said grinning as she tuned her instrument.

"I heard Boromir was very generous,"

"Lord Boromir, yes." she said strumming through all the strings to check it was in tune.

"Getting protective now are we?" he asked sarcastically.

"He did give me three gold coins, you have to admit, the man is generous." she said and began to pluck her strings in time to the rest of the band as she watched the dancing.

"Hmm," was all the answer she got.

"Anyway, it's a lovely night lets forget about it," she said cheerfully and watched as Ali and her friend joined hands and spun round and round and round in front of her before collapsing in a dizzy heap. She laughed.

"The world's spinning!" exclaimed Ali happily.

"You've had too much ale Ali!" laughed Sol.

"Where's your Ma?" Ri called to her.

"She's over there," Ali gestured over to the general crowd of the party. "Dancing with Papa,"

"As long as she knows where you are," Ri said. "What's your friend's name?"

"Bell, she's a bit shy though," said Ali putting an arm round her friend. Ri smiled at her and then for a while just concentrated on the music and watched the general the swirling people, listened to the music mixing with laughter and knew in her heart that the lowest level was truly the best level.

After a while a name begun being shouted "Linia! Linia! Linia!" and eventually a young girl a few years younger than Ri came forward, dressed in a simple but flattering black dress. She was unusually fair by Gondorian standards with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. In Ri's opinion, the best dancer in all Minas Tirith. Ri joined in the clapping with everyone else.

"Sol?" Linia asked and he nodded and got his drums ready. "Are you going to join us Ri?" she asked.

"I can't keep up with you!" Ri protested "I can't do accurate and in time you know that, and lets not even talk about the tempo Sol sets!"

"Please? If I promise to dance for your lute on the street some time?" asked Linia. Ri smiled.

"If I get my favourite fiddle to play next to me," said Ri winking at an older lady who carried a fiddle.

"Well, if it's the only way this will get started!" she said smiling kindly.

"Drums, a lute, a fiddle and Linia!" exclaimed someone. The people in the party who hadn't already, crowded round the musicians with Linia ready in the centre, gathered round. Ali came and sat crossed-legged on the grass next to Ri. Sol beat out an introduction to give the tempo. Next in came Ri, trying to play in time to the beat. The fiddle came in next playing a fasted dotted folk-like melody, the old lady's fingers moving surprisingly agilely over the fingerboard. Lastly Linia started dancing in her own improvised mixture of tap and a type of ballet. Soon everyone else was clapping and stamping along to the beat.

This carried on until Ri's fingers were going red and Linia looked near to collapse. Sol slowed the music down until in came at last to a halt. After the last strum Ri had to rub her burning fingers but she was smiling. The musicians were applauded and then people started to drift home.

"Are you going back now?" asked Sol as he packed up his drums.

"Not just yet, I think I'll stay for a while, play to the stars, you know?" she said. He smiled.

"I'll never understand you Ri but have fun anyway and I'll see you next time!" he said and walked off into the darkness with a slight limp. Ri shook her head, the drummer was one of the most accident prone people she had ever come across, you name it, Sol had found a new and unique way to fall down it or off it.

True to her word, Ri stayed alone for a while in dim light of the moon and stars simply enjoying the sound of her music in the stillness of the night. Playing to the stars… it was something that calmed her, concentrated her and centred her. The stars were and would always be the best audience of all – unjudging, peaceful and wise like eternal friends that lasted through the ages. From time to time she wondered if anyone had ever discovered this joy, just to hear silence and your own music rippling through the night.

When her brain was too tired to work and her hands too cold to move Ri got up to return to her little room. She stretched, took her lute and began to walk.

"Do you not think it is dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to wander the streets alone at night?" came a sudden deep voice. Ri jumped and stopped still in her tracks.

"Who is it?" she said cautiously, breathing hard.

"My apologies, I did not wish to startle you," came the calm voice. Ri looked around, her eyes searched in the darkness until she saw a tall broad shouldered dark figure coming towards her.

"Well, making your presence known so suddenly when I believed myself to be alone didn't particularly give that impression," she said to the figure, sounding braver than she felt.

"Well then I apologise again, but I must defend myself with the plea that I believed that you would play better without an audience, and I must say I was right, the music was beautiful." said the figure, at last coming near enough for Ri to make out his features.

"Boromir!" she exclaimed in total surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked automatically and then instantly realised that it wasn't the most courteous of the things to say. "I… I mean, Lord Boromir… what brings you here at such an hour?" she corrected hastily. Boromir chuckled.

"The same thing as brought most people here tonight, I came to enjoy the fine music and watch the dancing," he replied.

"My Lord was here all night?" asked Ri in disbelief, he was a Lord of Gondor, surely his tastes lay more with the regal balls held at the palace than the humble informal night of abandon in the lowest level of the city?

"I arrived just before you came," he said.

"But I didn't- sorry I have asked too many questions already," she said looking down at the grass between her feet.

"No, ask what you wish, I am not in haste," he answered, sounding amused. She had a hundred things she felt she wanted to ask. Did he regularly attend the night-time gatherings on the lowest level? Did he really like the music of a patched-together, unrehearsed, improvisational group of musicians? Wouldn't people be looking for him at this time of night given his rank? She decided to go with the most risk-free question.

"Well, I was just wondering how it is possible that I did not notice you in all the party," she asked quickly, hoping, not for the first time that day that what she thought was polite did not sound rude to his ears.

"There are reasons I am captain of Gondor aside from my heritage, I am quite able to keep myself unseen should I wish," replied Boromir in what Ri thought was a slightly colder tone, but she could have imagined it.

"Sorry, of course you can," answered Ri in a small voice, resuming the detailed inspection of the holes in her shoes. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Boromir spoke.

"Your dress suits you, did you make it?" he asked.

"No my lord, I'm afraid I have very little skill with the needle, I bought it… with the money you so generously gave me as it happens," she said, looking up into his face for a moment.

"A few gold coins are nothing to me, forget about it," he said. Ri couldn't help wondering what his life must be like to be able to throw money like that around with such thoughtlessness. There was another awkward silence.

"I'll walk you home," he said at last. Ri would have argued that she was quite capable of walking on her own at her age, but it seemed more of a statement than an offer.

"Thank you," she said and immediately began walking down the hill.

"Are you cold?" asked Boromir once they were walking on the streets.

"No, I'm quite fine thank you." Ri answered quickly. The truth was that she was quite cold, but there seemed nothing Boromir could have done about it even if she had said, so she kept quiet. The streets were deserted and they saw no one save a lone black cat on way to Ri's room.

"This is where I live," Ri said when they arrived at her old wooden door. "Thank you for the company my lord," she said.

"It was my pleasure, I bid you good night Riana." he said before walking off into the night.

Ri let her self in and breathed a deep sigh.

* * *

I hope you liked the first part! PLEASE drop in a REVIEW, it will:

1) make sure I carry one with it

2) make me write faster!

3) make my day!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter II: A Most Beloved Door

**The Melody Of Swords**

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

**Chapter 2**

Ri awoke to see sunlight streaming through her window highlighting the floating dust particles in the air. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. The distant sounds of morning in the city reached her ears. She looked around her small room. Everything was as she had left it, the lute at the end of her bed; a jug of water with a cup by it on an old and cracked table by the wall and her new dress hanging on the door with her bag slung round it. She got up and rummaged around inside the bag, pulling out the gold coin Boromir had given her the day before. She tossed it up in the air and caught it, admiring the way the morning light reflected on its surface, no doubt newly minted. She put it in a wooden box under her bed before slipping into an old black dress. She tied her hair back with a black ribbon and taking her lute and bag, she left her room for the city. The streets were bustling with activity as Ri walked through them lute in hand.

"Ri!" a voice called from one of the street corners as she walked past. She stopped and went over to talk to the old man who was dressed in a brown cloak and looked slightly dazed.

"Morning Dorian! Didn't see you last night, off charming the young ladies of the court were you?" she asked.

"Last night…young ladies…I erm, well, that is to say-" he said slowly, swaying slightly.

"Dorian have you been drinking?" Ri asked.

"Oh you know me Ri!" exclaimed Dorian, swaying towards Ri and clapping her on the shoulder in an affectionate manner. "I never…go…go too far with ale, good though it maybe!" Ri raised a questioning eyebrow. "And, and anyway it's good ale you get from the ol' Black Pig Inn, wouldn't want to, to" he hiccuped "disappoint the landlord he's a very good ale, err friend, very good friend to me he is, good friend is he in such times of trouble and, and…" Dorian rambled.

"Dorian, I think you'd better sleep it off," Ri said firmly, helping the old man to a wooden bench nearby and sitting him down on it. "Now," she said sternly, "if I don't see you again soon I shall think that you've lost your famed good taste in fine music, ok?"

"Of course, Ri," Dorian mumbled drowsily "whatever you say darlin'," he said before beginning to snore loudly. Shaking her head and smiling Ri walked off.

"Dalin!" she called as she approached the apple stall. She ruffled his hair in greeting.

"Hello Ri," he said pushing her hand off his head with one hand while serving a customer with another.

"How's business?" she asked.

"Very good actually, thank you for asking, I do believe the people of Minas Tirith are at last recognising the superior quality of my produce," he said smiling.

"Superior quality indeed," laughed Ri "so, you'll be able to pay Callie back then?" she asked as she selected a place to sit.

"She complained to you did she?" he asked.

"Uhuh," said Ri, sitting her self down in a comfortable place near the stall. "She claims you owe her a fortune,"

"She only jests, she doesn't mean it, we are siblings! There can be no debt between us!" said Dalin whilst cheerfully presenting an old lady with her desired number of apples.

"Are you sure she sees it the same way as you?" asked Ri.

"Of course she does, she's my sister!" said Dalin.

"Whatever you say dear," said Ri as she began to tune her lute.

"I mean, she has quite enough money for herself and her family with that fancy clothes store of hers, doesn't she?"

"Mmhmm," responded Ri, now concentrating on her lute.

"And anyway, she loves me, she wouldn't want me to worry about debt!" continued Dalin.

"Mmm," mumbled Ri, beginning to pluck the strings.

"And of course I'll pay her back given time," said Dalin.

"Uhuh," said Ri.

"Are you listening?" asked Dalin.

"Uhuh," replied Ri in the same tone.

"I give up," sighed Dalin resignedly.

"Mmm," said Ri. The next few hours past peacefully for Ri. For a morning, the people of Minas Tirith were generous and she had soon collected a respectable sum in her dish. At around midday a deep voice addressed her.

"Could you play that one again?" it asked. Ri looked up to see Boromir standing above her. "The song that you were playing a moment ago," he said. Ri looked down at her dish. Three gold coins lay among the copper ones. Ri was surprised to say the least that he should come by again so soon.

"Well, for that price my lord you may request what you wish," she answered.

"Then I request that you play the song you just played," he said.

"Of course," Ri smiled and began to play again but found it hard to concentrate under the intense gaze of the Steward's son however she completed the song without fault.

"That was lovely, but not as lovely as the first time," he said when she had finished. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked with an unmistakable mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't… do not usually have the good fortune of playing for such a distinguished… umm…err," she said as she search for the right word.

"Distinguished?" prompted Boromir.

"Audience." decided Ri.

"Assuming you are referring to me, how can an audience refer to a single person?" he asked.

"I think an audience can be whoever the performer wishes it to be my lord, even the bare stones can provide a surprisingly responsive audience," she said.

"An echo," he stated.

"Yes my lord," said Ri quietly. Boromir chuckled.

"Thank you for repeating the song for me Ri," said Boromir.

"You're very welcome my lord." said Ri. Boromir continued on his way down the street. Ri silently slipped the three gold coins into her bag, smiling inwardly.

"Never in all my years!" exclaimed Dalin.

"Yes and your years aren't that many, and don't forget it" said Ri.

"Still, it's quite unusual to receive… six gold coins!" said Dalin, doing the calculation in his head.

"Why, I do believe the people of Minas Tirith are at last recognising the superior quality of my music," said Ri smirking.

"Well Lord Boromir is at least," said Dalin.

"Well, maybe he has better taste than you thought Dalin."

That evening Ri was balanced rather precariously on a chair which in turn was balanced on her bed as she tried to reach a cobweb in a corner of her room when there was a knock at her door. She abruptly fell off the chair and landed on her back with a thud. A few sprinkles of dust fell from the ceiling. Rubbing her back crossly she went to answer her door.

Outside stood a man in his thirties dressed in a dark blue tunic with a faded tree of Gondor emblem on it.

"Yes?" said Ri, angry at whoever it was for making her fall off her chair.

"Are you Ri?" said the man looking rather puzzled.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked, still rubbing her back where she had hit the floor. The man ignored her question.

"Do you play a lute? I think I may have found the wrong person," said the man whilst peering suspiciously into her small room.

"Yes I am Ri, I play a lute and you will only know whether or not have the wrong person if you tell me what you want!" said Ri impatiently.

"I bring a letter from the palace for a certain Ri," he said, conjuring a piece of paper from no where and handing it to her. Ri examined it for a few moments.

"I can't read," she said handing it back to the messenger.

"I think you must be the wrong-"

"Just read the stupid thing to me and we'll find out wont we?" exclaimed Ri with as much control as she could muster, which wasn't very much. The messenger looked suspiciously at her again, shook his head then cleared his throat and began to read.

"It says, for the attention of Ri, a lutist on the lowest level of the city. Lord Boromir son of our Steward Lord Denethor has heard you play and is offering you a place as a court musician at the palace." the messenger looked up at her uncertainly again before continuing. "You will receive board and lodging in the servant's quarters at the palace and well as a reasonable salary to spend as you wish-"

"You can stop now," Ri interrupted.

"Ah, you are the wrong person," said the messenger knowingly and folded away the letter.

"No I don't think I am the wrong person, I would just like to decline, respectfully decline, the post,"

"But his Lordship wishes you to become a court musician," said the messenger, looking confused.

"Yes, evidently he does and believe me I'm honoured but I am never the less declining his lordship," she explained patiently, half of her mind still on the cobweb that was yet to be removed.

"But… why?" said the messenger looking completely baffled. "I assure you the accommodation will be a great improvement to…" he gestured into her room.

"Yes I'm sure it would be but you see I'm very attached my door," she said patting it lovingly "and unless you would like to personally remove it from its hinges and take it to my room in the palace, I will have to stay with it. Here." she said smiling sweetly at the messenger. The messenger looked quizzically at the door for a moment.

"You do realise," he said "that this is an offer from Lord Boromir, captain of Gondor and eldest son of Lord Denethor?" he asked. Ri sighed in despair.

"Yes mister…"

"Lorn,"

"Mister Lorn, you read me an offer, not a command and therefore I can decline said offer," she said firmly. When the messenger still didn't move she said "unless Lord Boromir himself would like to install my door in the entrance of my new room in the servants quarters, in which case I may be persuaded to reconsider, have nice evening." and having said that she shut the door.

She couldn't believe how stupid the messenger was _probably genuinely thinks I'm devoted to my door _she thought in amusement. She looked over at her door, it was cracked broken and slowly rotting _I could do with a new one really…_

That night she lay awake on her bed trying to reason why Lord Boromir would ever think she would fit in at the court. It was an honour to be offered a place to be sure, some might say it was a chance of a lifetime to someone of her social rank, it would be a chance to move up in the world, both metaphorically and physically. Nevertheless she realised that it wasn't worth it. She could never leave her life on the lowest level, she was even vaguely attached to her room. The constant careful counting of every penny and the arguments with her landlord were an essential part of her life. It was almost reassuring to stand outside his door and breathe in the choking smoke as she wondered whether or not this would be the week he turned out. In the end, he never had and leaving on the edge had a certain appeal, you never knew what might be round the corner.

For three whole days Ri heard nothing from Lord Boromir or the messenger and the matter drifted to the back of her mind. She spent one of her gold pieces on paying a workman to unblock the old fireplace in her room and clean out the chimney. She spent half of another on a thick brown rug that she put by the fire. Then, one evening after a pleasant day's work she collected some dead wood from an abandoned area of the city she knew and took them back to her room. She had acquired a whole bag of matches free from someone who wanted her to tune his old dusty lute earlier on that day and so, by the time the sun had set had she was sitting in front of her fireplace, trying to get the logs to light and realising that fire lighting wasn't a talent she had been born with.

After half an hour of failed attempts she heard a knock at the door. She went to see who it was, matches still in hand. Standing outside her door was Lord Boromir. Dressed casually and with his usual warm smile.

"What are- erm, I mean, what a pleasant surprise to see you Lord Boromir," said Ri, quickly correcting herself.

"Please, say what you were going to say before your good manners got the better of you," said Boromir, looked amused.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" she asked directly. Boromir smiled.

"I have come to take your door off its hinges and carry it to the palace," he replied smirking.

"Oh no, he told you that did he, I didn't… I mean, I'm not really that attached to my door, it is only a plank of wood," she said.

"One that could do with replacing," said Boromir looking up and down it.

"Mmm," said Ri, starting to wonder the real reason he had come.

"Were you going to burn your furniture?" he asked inquisitively, gesturing at the matches in Ri's hand "if so, please don't let me stop you," he said.

"No, no" said Ri laughing "I was merely attempting to light my fire, I've realised I'm not very good at it, its been blocked up ever since I moved in you see, I've only just got it unblocked…"

"Would you like me to help?" he asked. Ri looked surprised.

"Well if you could spare the time my lord…" said Ri, handing him the matches and letting him in. She cringed at the state of her room, her messy bed and her old table that looked about to collapse. Boromir however didn't seem to notice, he strode straight over to the fireplace and before Ri could see how he was doing it he had a roaring fire going. He handed her back the matches.

"You'll get better with practice," he said "just remember light the smallest twigs and bark first, then they'll set light to other logs," he said. Ri just nodded. There was silence for a few seconds.

"There's something you want to ask, just say it, forget about being polite to the Captain of Gondor for once," he said smiling.

"Why _are_ you here?" asked Ri curiously.

"Good question, luckily I have and equally good answer, I want to persuade you come and be a musician at the palace,"

"No." said Ri quickly.

"Well at least you're saying what you think, now, why not?"

"Because I love my life here, I would hate life at court, it's not what I'm made for," said Ri.

"Have you ever lived at court?" questioned Boromir.

"No…" admitted Ri. "But-"

"Then how do you know you wouldn't like life there?" he asked.

"We have a saying here on this level," said Ri "Live in level seven and have seven chains, live in level one and have none. I'm free down here, I wouldn't be in the palace," said Ri. Boromir looked a Ri in silence for a whole minute before saying anything.

"Is there anything I could say that would convince you? You play beautifully," he said softly.

"No, I don't think there's anything you could say unless you had a Gokner piano hidden away up there I could play, there nothing that could convince me," said Ri smiling.

"I have old piano that says 'Glokner' on it…" said Boromir.

"You do?" asked Ri, stunned "I… I didn't know there were any left, I wasn't serious… I mean I was serious about wanting to play Glokner but I wasn't really serious because I didn't actually think you had one…. I'm sorry, I'm not making very much sense," she said.

"Well you're welcome to play it if you wish to, if that would convince you to come up to the palace," said Boromir.

"I think I'll…are you sure it's a Glokner piano?" asked Ri, still in disbelief, Glokner pianos were almost a myth in musical circles, reported to be the best pianos ever made. It was said that every Glokner piano (made by a Lord Glokner a few centuries ago) was crafted from a single tree, and not just any tree, a rare tree found high up on mountains which could resist extreme cold and their wood was what made Glokner pianos to sound so beautiful. However most people speculated (among Ri's friends anyway) that most had been destroyed in great fire at a Glokner workshop many years ago or sold off to far away lands and magical races.

"Well, it says 'Glokner' on it's wing that's all I know, I didn't realise it's value, it's been sitting in my rooms for as long I can remember, it's hardly ever been played,"

"Well that's… quite something…look after it, it's a very special instrument," said Ri, still not quite wanting to believe it. Maybe it was a fake?

"Whatever you say," said Boromir with a grin.

"Oh no, I don't mean to tell you what to do, it's more of a…recommendation, advice." said Ri quickly.

"Then I shall take your advice," said Boromir smiling at her. "but I'm afraid I must take my leave now, I have matters to attend to,"

"Of course," said Ri, opening the door for him.

"I hope you will reconsider declining my offer and I bid you good night," said Boromir before walking off into the night.

Closing her door Ri sat on her rug by the fire and gazed into the flickering flames. Going anywhere near the palace was the last thing Ri wanted to do, but on the other hand an original Glokner piano was a once in a lifetime find and the chance to tune it up and play was… irresistible.

And so Ri rose early the next morning and she set out, with her lute round her shoulder. Before walking in the direction of the palace she made a stop at Sol's house. It took five solid minutes of knocking before the puzzled (and sleepy) young man arrived at his door.

"Hello Ri, you know this is-" he began

"Very early, yes I know, sorry, but I was wondering if I could borrow those small spanners and things you've got for tuning pianos, I'll bring them back by the end of the day," she said.

"Piano tuning? Has Boromir bought you a piano now? I hear he's giving you quite a fine salary,"

"Umm, well not exactly" The salary comment annoyed her a bit but she decided to let it go just this once, she needed to keep him sweet "could I borrow the spanners? Please?" said Ri imploringly.

"You tell me what you want with 'em first, I'm curious," said Sol.

"Ok, I promise I will tell you when I return, which I promise will be at the end of the day," said Ri.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you anything about not making too many promises Ri?" asked Sol.

"Sol…" pleaded Ri.

"Very well, give me a moment," said Sol, going into his room and rummaging through a draw. After a minute he brought out a leather pouch and handed it to Ri. "Look after it now," said Sol.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ri, hugging the man tightly and beaming. "I'll be back by sunset!"

Having found what want she needed she proceeded to walk toward the to level. Ri only visited the highest level of the city or twice a year at the most as it took along time to walk all the way to top and she only did it because the people there generally had more money on them and thus were more inclined to throw a few coins into her tin. As she walked up she glared in annoyance at the expensive horse-drawn carriages that transported the rich to from place to place within the city. Even though Ri had never had a particularly good relationship with horses (they had no musical appreciation) she found herself wishing she had one as her legs began to complain. After two or three hours of walking uphill an exhausted Ri arrived at the top level and was able to look in awe at the gleaming white palace.

Judging that it would be very unlikely that she would be let in by any of the main gates she followed a path round the side of the palace. After a while of following the path through a small garden she found it led to a stone door that seemed to be leading into the palace. She turned the cast iron door handle and pushed hard. Judging by the cobwebs this entrance had not been used for a while. Once inside she found herself in a long ornate corridor, decorated with statues and busts. There was a solid stone wall to her left and oak doors to her right, most of the doors were either open or slightly ajar, no doubt to get the breeze in for the hot summer days. A long worn red carpet stretched the entire length of the corridor and there was a light musky, but quite pleasant smell in the air. Ri suddenly realised that she hadn't planned her little excursion into the palace very well, what was she going to do, look in every room until she saw a piano?

She poked her head in the first door to her left, it was piled high with fabrics, linens and balls of wool and thread, no piano though _would be terrible acoustics if someone had put the piano in here though, I've never seen so much cloth in my life _Ri couldn't help thinking to herself. Backing out of that room Ri looked in the next, it housed a spiral staircase and a chair or two, which were upholstered with the flag of Gondor _patriotic chairs, whatever next _thought Ri, turning to leave.

She was just about to enter the corridor when she was grabbed violently from behind, her lute and bag roughly taken from her and a black bag was pulled over her head, completely obscuring her vision.

* * *

It took a long time for me to update, I'm so sorry, It shouldn't usually take that long but I've been doing exams recently (just finished!) so I needed to study for those. I hope to reply to my reviews in the future (thank you so much for the support by the way, you make me so happy!) but time was not on my side this time and I figured it's best to get the chapter out first :)

I'm kinda new to writing this type of story (but I'm loving it!) so any tips and advice and Do's and Dont's would be very helpful thank you!


	3. Chapter III: Leaves On The Ceiling

**The Melody of Swords**

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me.

**Chapter Three**

Ri struggled against the strong arms that were holding her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted angrily, trying to twist her way out of her captor's grasp.

"Who are you and how did you get in here," said the man holding her in a commanding voice, he sounded young.

"I'm Ri and I got in through the door! Get off me!" she shouted back crossly, it was rapidly getting more difficult for her to breathe with the bag round her face.

"What's going on?" asked a different voice from a small distance away, again a man's voice and Ri thought it was somewhat familiar but she wasn't sure. She could hear the owner of the voice walking towards her across the wooden floor. His heavy footsteps stopped in front of her.

"She says she got in through the side door," explained the man holding her.

"And what's so wrong with going through a door?" asked Ri indignantly. "How do you generally enter places? Through the walls?" she asked sarcastically. This comment defiantly did not endear her to the man holding her. She was pushed violently up against the stone wall, knocking the air out of her and causing pain to shoot up her back, she still had bruises from landing on her floor a few days ago.

"What business," said her captor in dangerous tone of voice "have you got entering the palace uninvited little thief?"

"It seems you've answered your own question," said Ri in small voice, breathing heavily.

"I asked you a question!" shouted the man, hitting her up against the wall again. Ri winced in pain.

"That's enough Brenin," said the other man firmly.

"I…only…" said Ri between breaths "wanted to find…" she whispered, trying to stop thinking about the pain in her back.

"What? The palace silver?" jeered the guard.

"The piano…" said Ri at last. Her captor dropped her and she would have hit ground if the other man hadn't walked up to her quickly and caught her. The man pulled the sack off her head and Ri took deep gasp.

"Ri?" asked the man in shock. When the black dots eventually cleared Ri was able to look up into the man's face. Of course his voice had been familiar, it was Lord Boromir. "Leave us Brenin," he said to his guard whom Ri heard begin to walk away.

"No!" said Ri quickly. "My lute and… my bag," she said looking at the guard who seemed to be in his twenties, with short fair hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in an immaculate uniform with the tree of Gondor on his chest. He gave the instrument and Ri's bag to Boromir. Boromir took them both with his free hand, his other hand was still holding Ri's arm.

"Are you ok?" asked Boromir as soon as the guard began to walk away.

"Umm, my back hurts," said Ri, tentatively prodding her back with her hand.

"I'll take you my rooms, you can sit down there." said Boromir

"Thank you." said Ri gratefully. "My lute, it isn't broken is it?" she asked worriedly as Boromir lead her down the passage.

"Not as far as I can see," said Boromir, taking a quick look at it.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I had no idea I would cause so such trouble, I just found a door and walked through it, I was trying to find the piano." she said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry you got such an unfriendly welcome to the palace, I shall have to tell Brenin that thieves do not generally carry lutes with them," said Boromir. They walked through countless richly decorated corridors and went up two flights of stairs before Boromir eventually lead Ri into a large white room full of tables and couches.

"You should lie down," suggested Boromir sitting her down on a couch. "That is at least if you want to walk tomorrow". Ri took his advice and found that despite its rather austere look, the red couch was surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm sorry I can't do much apart from recommend you rest," said Boromir, sitting on a straight-backed wooden chair beside her. "I can't apologise enough for the rough treatment. Brenin believed you were a thief, we have had a lot of silverware go missing recently and I fear he took out the frustration of not being able to catch the culprit on you, even though I dare say we are hardly lacking in silver," he said

"You have given me the use of your very comfortable couch that is quite enough my lord," said Ri smiling.

"Well I'm glad it meets with your approval," said Boromir sitting back. Lying where she was Ri was in a perfect position to admire the ceiling. It was perfectly white and carved with leaves all shaped with precise detail with stems and veins. They all overlapped each other and twisted and turned round each other. Ri thought it must have taken months of work to complete.

"Lovely ceiling as well," commented Ri.

"The ceiling is the same in all my rooms, you get sick of it after awhile. Then again on the other hand, it could have been worse, Faramir has roses on all of his ceilings." said Boromir and Ri laughed.

"Very manly," she said.

"Quite,"

"How many rooms have you got then?" asked Ri turning her head sideways to look at him.

"Around twenty I'd say," said Boromir in a matter-of-fact tone. Ri eyes widened.

"Twenty? All for you?" she asked incredulously, quite unable to comprehend what anyone could possibly do with twenty rooms

"All for me," Boromir replied.

"Perks of the job I suppose," said Ri settling back to look at the ceiling again.

"Well some of them are requirements of the job, for entertaining guests and having meetings with my commanders, but I also have separate private quarters,"

"How many rooms in your private quarters?" asked Ri.

"Three or four, they merge into each other," explained Boromir.

"So, where's the piano?" asked Ri before sitting up "Oww!" she said as she propped herself up on the couch. Boromir looked amused. "Do you think my pain amusing?" asked Ri glowering at him.

"Nay, I think the fact that you try to sit up so soon after being hit against a wall repeatedly amusing, you should stay lying down,"

"I did not walk all the way to the top of the city, have a bag thrown over my head, be accused of thievery and get thrown against wall just to sit on a nice couch my lord," said Ri firmly.

"I suppose you did not, very well, I shall show you the piano but don't hold me accountable if you can't walk tomorrow," said Boromir.

"If I cannot walk tomorrow I will be incapable of getting myself up to the palace to complain anyway so you needn't worry," said Ri with a smile, picking up her lute and bag.

"Very well," said Boromir helping her up from the couch and out of the room and back onto the corridor.

"Can I ask something?" asked Ri, looking round the corridor.

"You just did," said Boromir.

"Are all corridors here the same?" she asked. Boromir chuckled.

"Yes actually, although there are very subtle differences, it's designed to stop intruders as it is so easy to get lost, I still do,"

"Maybe it was a good thing your guard found me then, I could have been trapped here for days!"

"Unlikely but possible, in here," said Boromir leading her into yet another whitewashed room. Again leaves adorned the ceiling but the main feature of the room was the grand piano in the middle. It was long and made of a dark wood. The wing of the piano was up revealing a luxurious golden interior. Ri rushed over to it, the pain in her back totally forgotten.

Sure enough, above where the lid was closed over the keyboard the word 'GLOKNER' was inscribed in gold letters. Ri ran her fingers over the letters in silent awe.

"I take it that this is what you were looking for?" asked Boromir. Ri simply nodded with a far off look on her face _if I had a copper coin for every musician who wishes they were where I am now… I could buy the palace _she thought. She put her lute and bag down next to her and then sat on the long duet stool that was in front of the piano. It was just the right height for her and had a covering of red leather. But Ri of course, was not thinking about the stool.

She slowly and reverently opened the lid to reveal a dusty keyboard. She blew some of the dust away, the keys had lost some of their original shine but it was still obvious that they were very well made. Taking a deep breath she reached out and pressed a key that should have been a C. However years of neglect meant that it was now verging on E but the quality of the piano was still very apparent, it sounded like no other piano Ri had ever, nor did she expect it to.

"Just as I thought," said Ri, almost to herself.

"What did you think?" asked Boromir who had taken a seat near her.

"It's out of tune," explained Ri. "Seriously so,"

"I didn't notice, I suppose it would be, it hasn't been tuned for many years," said Boromir. Ri selected the notes of the chord of D major and played them. She looked at Boromir and he winced.

"You can hear that's out of tune then I take it?" she asked laughing.

"Yes I can hear that… I shall find someone to tune it as soon as possible, I'm sorry you came all this way for an out-of-tune instrument," said Boromir. Ri reached down for her leather bag.

"I came prepared," she said taking out the spanners and ginning happily. "If you don't mind me tuning it of course,"

"No, no go ahead, it would save me the trouble of finding someone," said Boromir. Ri got up and walked to the left of the piano and put a spanner around the screw for the lowest note. She played the note and began to twist the spanner, tightening the string and making the note go a little higher in pitch. She continued this process until she was satisfied with the note and then moved on to the next note up.

"If you can tune pianos why don't you do that for a living?" asked Boromir as he watched her tune "it must be a more stable source of income then relying on the generosity of passers by?"

"Hmm it would be," replied Ri as she moved on to another note "but it's a very boring task tuning pianos, apart from this one of course, which is a honour to tune…"

"So you would rather live with only just enough money to get by and enjoy what you do than do something that is slightly boring but guarantees you a good salary?" he asked curiously.

"Of course!" answered Ri "wouldn't you?"

"I don't have a lot of choice." said Boromir, looking out of the window to the city beyond.

"I don't suppose you do," said Ri apologetically "Listen to this!" she said suddenly whilst playing two notes, eight notes apart "That my lord, is the sound of a beautifully in tune octave… wonderful piano," she said. She went on to play with all the different chords she could play with the only in-tune octave that was available to her. "The bottom notes are always the test of a piano's quality," she explained to Boromir, even though he hadn't asked, "can you hear that deep mellow sound? Only a Glokner could produce that," she said and then sighed "I'm unbelievably lucky…"

"Well I certainly don't think I could have found anyone more passionate about it to tune it than you," commented Boromir. Ri just smiled as she continued to tune. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called automatically.

"My lord your presence is required in the hall, Lord Alderin is giving details on the new building," said the man that walked in. Boromir swore and Ri raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Ri, I have to go, I shouldn't be long, you may stay as long as you like and if anyone throws you against any more walls tell them they can talk to me first," said Boromir. Ri nodded.

Boromir left the room and followed his servant down the hall to listen to the speech. Lord Alderin, a respected noble was giving plans for an extension to the palace however Boromir's mind wasn't really on the speech at all as he sat in the hall. All he was thinking about was Ri's face, so deep in thought as she tuned the piano. Her face was picture of concentration and she seemed to be oblivious to the world around her, lost in her own musical world, and the simple delight on her face when she had tuned an octave and heard the notes work together. Suddenly everyone around him was applauding and Boromir joined in. After the speech as the son of the Steward, Boromir was required to stay in the hall for a while greeting various Lord and Ladies and discussing the plans for the building which he did with his usual grace and honour albeit with slightly false enthusiasm.

It was two hours before Boromir was climbing the stairs to his rooms again. As he got nearer he became more aware of music coming from the piano room. The music meandered along without break modulating from minor to major, from mournful to joyful getting softer and louder, sometimes in many parts and sometimes in a single beautiful tune. Ri didn't notice Boromir as he stood watching her in the doorway. She had only just finished tuning the piano and was reaping the rewards, totally lost in her music.

At last she heard Boromir approach and she brought her music to closing bright chord which she sustained for a moment before taking her hands off the piano and sighing.

"It's a beautiful instrument, you're very lucky," she said to Boromir.

"Aye, it is a beautiful instrument but it would be nothing without your talent," he replied.

"Everyone has to be good at something," said Ri.

"Such a ladylike display of modesty," said Boromir sarcastically.

"I'm not a court lady," replied Ri "I think I play well, or I wouldn't play at all,"

"What would you do?" asked Boromir.

"I would do whatever else I was good at, or spend the rest of my life searching for it I suppose," said Ri. Boromir looked at Ri for what seemed for ever. Ri noticed that it was something he did a lot, just stood at looked properly at you, she didn't know if liked it or not. On the one hand it was flattering to be worthy of such attention but on the other it made her feel exposed and vulnerable.

"So I take you've decided to take up the post of court musician?" said Boromir at length.

"Huh?" asked Ri, looking up in surprise "I umm, no I haven't," she said apologetically.

"How do you know you would hate it if you've never tried?" he asked, knowing her reason. "You would brighten the palace," he said.

"I couldn't…" Ri said, looking down the piano keys.

"Why don't you try this afternoon? The speech I just attended was just prelude I'm afraid, there's even more to come, it would be lovely to have you play at end or at the start….or even any time between. Whenever you want," The invitation hung in the air for a while. "By the time it finishes it would probably be to dark for you too go back so I'll have you put up in a room here, you could play the piano for as long as you like, all night if you want," he said smiling. Ri looked at him then dropped her gaze back to the piano she was sitting at.

"And I would have no obligations stay or do anything past this afternoon?"

"None whatsoever," he assured her.

"Deal," she said offering her hand. Boromir shook it, paused, and then lightly kissed her hand.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank you for liking my music," she replied.

"It's not hard to," he replied. "My apologies, I must go to the barracks now, duty calls," he said getting up.

"Of course," she said and watched as Boromir walked to the door.

"I'll come and find you later," he said before leaving her alone in the room.

Ri filled an hour or two enjoying the sound of the piano and doing some fine-tuning. When Boromir returned she was adjusting one last string of the piano that she had decided was still a little flat.

"Are you ready to be a lady of the court?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said replacing her spanner and picking up her lute. As she followed Boromir out of the door she strummed in lightly in anticipation. It was then that she noticed it wasn't just her that had been roughly treated that morning. Her lute must have dropped on the floor because it had gone totally out of tune and some of the strings were loose.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Boromir, stopping and looking back at her.

"It's nothing, just my lute is out of tune, your guard must have bashed it about a bit."

"Do you need to stop and tune it?"

"No, don't worry I can tune it as I walk, carry on walking," she said. Then she realised that she had just given the Captain of Gondor an order "I mean, if you want to, carry on walking, if you don't just stay here and…I mean, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm sorry,"

"Ri," said Boromir, walking to stand in front of her "listen to me, some people were born and brought up to be modest and polite with immaculate behaviour, you were not and it doesn't work for you so please, promise me you won't try?" Ri smiled sheepishly.

"I promise, carry on walking," she said gesturing for him to lead the way. Boromir chuckled and did so. Tuning a lute while walking is difficult but tuning a lute while walking around a strange place with identical corridors is impossible and more than once Ri had felt Boromir's guiding hand on her back steering her in the right direction as she had failed to turn a corner or turned a corner when she needed to walk straight on. It was only when they had rounded the last bend towards the hall that Ri was entirely satisfied with the pitch of her instrument.

The hall was long and wide. There were neat rows of sturdy wooden chairs covering most of its length and there was a podium and the far end. The room was bustling with people, mostly nobles and a few servants. They were all talking and laughing in small groups.

"Am I going to play up there?" she asked Boromir, gesturing to the podium.

"Yes," answered Boromir simply smiling at her anxiety.

"And were do I sit?"

"I would recommend the middle, I would also recommend sitting next to the old man in the dark cloak who's currently standing next to the lady in pink if you don't want to have to make up opinions about the new building, he'll sleep through the whole thing, I promise." Ri nodded having caught sight of the man Boromir was referring to "I need go now, have fun!" he said winking.

Boromir walked to the front of the hall where he greeted his father. At that moment a bell rung and people moved to their seats. Ri walked slowly until she had seen the old man sit down and took a place next to him at the end of the row, putting her lute on the floor in front of her.

Sure enough the old man was asleep by the middle of the first speech and Ri didn't blame him. The speech was on the virtues of the food from a particular farm a few miles from Minas Tirith and Ri had a sneaking suspicion the speech maker was the owner of the farm , or at least had a rather large share of its profits. The next speech was on Gondor's expansion south and why it was a good thing, however the speaker than tried to balance out his speech by suggesting the negative effects of expanding south which only served to make it sound like he was very confused. After that Ri lost track of the speeches and began to look round the room.

There were people of all ages, from about fifteen years to about seventy years. All were dressed smartly and all looked uncomfortable in what they were wearing. Half were drifting off to sleep and the other half already were. The room itself was made of stone and marble and had a high ceiling, although not as high as the throne room. Ri judged that although a marble room could provide some of the worst acoustics possible, the sheer number of people wrapped in miles of fabric should be easily enough to compensate, all in all, not a bad hall for music.

A few people woke up when Boromir began to speak. He had an easy command of the audience and it was obvious what he said was well respected. Ri tried to listen but soon realised that she didn't understand half of his references and he may as well have been talking in another language. She was just contemplating how awful life would be if she had to do this every day when she heard Boromir say:

"And now I would like to present a lutist who will perform for us to complete our evening," Ri swallowed. She picked up her lute and got up from where she was sitting, the man next to her grunted and looked around sleepily. Ri made her way to the podium. You could have heard a pin drop. All that was in her mind as she walked up the isle was one question: _what possessed me to do this?_

"What are you going to play?" Boromir whispered to her kindly.

"Umm… I'm going to improvise, is that ok?" she whispered back. He just smiled.

"Riana will be playing a piece of her own composition," he announced to the hall before leaving her to it on the stage. For some reason she felt a little abandoned. Ri sat down nervously on the single unfriendly wooden chair, hating the silence. Most of the time she played in front of an audience was either in the street or a party with lots of noise, the silence was suffocating _at least someone cough! _She thought desperately. She looked up at her audience, all the best of Minas Tirith were gathered here, these were the people that had no need to work. The audience looked back at her expectantly and in complete silence.

Eventually she began to strum. She chose to play a lullaby of sorts as the day was fast drawing to a close. She looked up at the audience every now and again with interest, most of them did look sleepy but whether it was due to her song or the time day, she didn't know. Considering it further she realised that even if the audience looked sleepy because of her song, it could be both good and bad, they could be sleepy because of the soporific nature of her music, or they could just be bored of her song. She mentally scolded herself for worrying so much, she never had done before, after all, this would be a one off performance. After a few minutes she slowed her music and it got softer and sounded more distant until one single chord hung on and reverberated around the hall. There were a few seconds of silence after the song ended before applause started. She curtsied and went back to her place.

Lord Denethor assumed the podium next and said a few last words to draw the evening to an end. At last everyone was getting up to go.

"Lovely music Riana," said the old man whom Ri was sitting beside as she got up.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said. She turned around and was immediately face to face with a woman of about her age, in her twenties. Her arm was linked to a slightly older, grim looking man with a moustache.

"Are you of the Balderlear musical family?" she asked in a cold tone.

"No, I am not," answered Ri "although I would love to meet them sometime," she said smiling.

"Darling I do believe the Balderlears have all passed away," said the man on her arm.

"How reckless of me not to have noticed, well at least they have replacement now," she said and walked off with her husband. Ri sighed and headed for the door but was stopped yet again.

"Beautiful music you played, I congratulate you," said a bearded old man who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Than-"

"You must come and play at one of our dinners one day, my son has an excellent taste in both music and young ladies," he said and winked at her. Ri didn't quite know how to respond to this so she just smiled and walked on. She was just looking around for the exit when she saw Lord Denethor walking towards her.

"Riana I believe?" he said in an imposing voice. Rather like his eldest the Steward of the city had a unique aura that command respect from everyone. Ri got the impression that every second he spent looking at her he was learning more about her, learning or guessing she wasn't quite sure but it made her uncomfortable.

"Yes my lord," she said, doing a little curtsey and feeling a little nervous, after all it isn't everyday that one is personally addressed by one's Steward (even if one's Steward isn't using one's usual name).

"Good music, I hope you play again," he said before moving on to speak with the various dignitaries in the hall. Ri eventually made her way out of the hall into the open air and she was surprised to find it was now very late. There was cool breeze in the air that gently ruffled the skirt of her dress. She walked between the buildings until she came to the front of palace and the Royal court yard with the withered white tree. It occurred to Ri that she had never been in this area of the city at this time of the day before. The tree had an eerie glow caused by the moonlight reflecting of the white bark. Aside from a few guards there was no one in the courtyard.

Ri walked up to the tree. So this was what the city was about, this was the single symbol painted on every flag, carved into every door and embossed on every suit of armour. It was the symbol of Minas Tirith, of the whole of Gondor, one dying tree, both flowerless and beautiful in the moonlight. Inside Ri's head the Gondorian anthem was being played on trumpets and she experienced an odd sense of patriotism that she had never felt before, she was proud to be a part of the city.

* * *

Please review, and make me the happiest girl on earth!


	4. Chapter IV: Her Eyes, The Starry Sky

**The Melody of Swords**

Disclaimer: Let's face it, most of this isn't mine.

**Chapter Four**

Ri attempted to walk back to the room with the piano but she soon found herself completely lost in the maze of identical corridors, she tried to trace her way back but realized she had managed to get herself completely lost. She walked around a bit more and eventually spotted a comfortable looking couch upholstered in red in a little corner, she reckoned it was better than nothing and that someone was bound to find her at some point so she put down her lute and bag and stored them under the couch before laying down on it to go to sleep.

She was woken sometime in the early morning by someone calling her name.

"Ri?" said the voice. She quickly opened her eyes and rolled over to see a girl a little younger than her in the palace servant's uniform.

"Yes?" she said sleepily.

"Are you Ri?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am what's wrong?"

"I was sent by Lord Boromir to find you miss, I'm to take you to him immediately."

"Oh you are are you?" asked Ri yawning and stretching; almost falling off the small couch she had been lying on in the process.

"Yes I am miss," replied the girl.

"Oh for goodness sake stop calling me miss, you know my name." Said Ri, grumpily getting herself of the couch. "What's your name?" asked Ri.

"Penny," said the girl.

"Well, Penny…" there was a pause as she picked up her lute and stretched again "shall we go?"

"Yes miss, umm Ri," said Penny and headed off quickly down the corridor.

"So, how long have you been working here Penny?" asked Ri, she had once considered taking a job like Penny's at the palace and she was intrigued as to how her life could have turned out.

"Coming up to six years now," Penny answered.

"And do you enjoy working here?" asked Ri.

"Sometimes," said Penny "I don't like some of the jobs I have to do but Lord Boromir is good to me and that makes all the difference," Penny gave a sheepish smile.

"So what is your post exactly?"

"I'm a maid to Lord Boromir miss, I report to him directly, of course it didn't always used to be like that, I used to take my orders from the housekeeper, she's not a nice lady," said Penny sadly and then glanced sideways a Ri "Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this, its not my place," she said.

"No, go ahead and say what you want, I'm not going to say anything," Ri assured her. They walked in silence for a bit then Penny spoke.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?"

"Not at all," said Ri.

"Why did Lord Boromir send you? Pardon me saying but you don't look like a noble to me, camped out on that old couch and all," Penny said. Ri laughed.

"No, I'm not a noble woman, I actually live on the last level," explained Ri, there was a little in take of breath from Penny "It's not all that bad, really," Penny didn't look convinced "anyway, I came up here to play my lute at the concert last night," Penny nodded and then stopped at a door on the right and knocked.

"Come in!" called a voice that Ri immediately recognised as Boromir, she noticed herself smile involuntarily.

They both walked into the room, it seemed to be a sort of study come library, the walls were lined with rows of leather bound books, the floor was oak panelling that creaked as they walked in. The air smelt musky. Borormir was sat at a dark wooden desk with pens a paper all around him. He got up as they walked in.

"Ri for you sir," said Penny who did a tiny curtsey then left.

"Good morning Ri," said Boromir, walking up to her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Ri noticed that he didn't think to ask where she had slept, he was probably used to having such technicalities sorted for him.

"Very well thank you,"

"I'd like to thank you for playing last night, it was beautiful. I realize that you are anxious to be back to your home but I needed to make sure you know that I appreciate you giving up your evening last night."

"No problem," said Ri "But as you said, I must be going, thank you for allowing me the use of your piano, have a nice day," she said and turned to leave before she was dragged into anymore palace concerts.

"Ri," Boromir called before she could leave. She turned in time to catch a small black missile that seemed to be heading her direction. It was pouch; she looked inside to find a rather large number of gold coins. "For your services," said Boromir.

"Thank you my Lord," said Ri gratefully and then left the room. She found herself in the corridor and having no idea which way to turn. She sighed at her own lack of directional sense and turned back into the room.

"Turn right out of this door and then right along the next corridor, the door at the end will lead you out," said Boromir as soon as she had put her head back in.

"Thank you," she said.

"And Ri?"

"Yes?"

"I'll see you soon," said Boromir. Ri just gave a brief smile and left.

She followed his instructions to get out of the palace and then began the long walk down all the levels of the city. It took her a while and she stopped periodically and played her lute to whatever street she happened to be in. She bought herself some food with the money that she had been given on the way down and even allowed herself a look in some of the fashionable lady's clothes shops she found, but didn't see anything to her taste, they were mostly too frilly or had corsets sewn in – an item of clothing that Ri strongly objected to on principle.

The next day Ri was sitting on her bed with her lute testing out tunes when she heard an urgent knocking at her door. Slightly puzzled she went to open it. Outside was a most apologetic looking Captain of Gondor.

"Good morning Ri," he said in greeting. "I trust you are well?"

"Perfectly adequate my lord, and yourself?"

"I actually have a small problem which I was hoping you might be able to assist me with,"

"I'll do my best to help,"

"Well, there's this girl-" began Boromir.

"Oh at last!" interrupted Ri happily "I think the city was beginning to think you preferred men,"

"The girl is not of my choosing," said Boromir patiently.

"Oh so you do prefer-"

"I do not, it is simply that I find... many of the women that I associate with lacking in... personality and, well, soul," Ri raised her eyebrows "present company excluded of course, " added Boromir "anyway the point is my father in his wisdom has invited a foreign young lady into the city,"

"and his intentions for the both of you are only too clear, am I right?" asked Ri with a twinkle of amusement in her eye.

"Indeed, and your land, well room happens to posses a most excellent outlook on main street which she will probably be arriving by-"

"and you wish to spy on your bride to be?" Ri said with exaggerated disapproval.

"No! Well in way… it is human to be curious is it not?"

"Of course it is, but can't you wait until she gets to your palace at least and greet her properly there?"

"If I went to the palace I would have to wait at least two days," explained Boromir "Please, Ri, I promise I am quite well behaved in people's houses."

"What about other people's bedrooms? For this is not a house by any stretch of an imagination."

"Well I suppose that that remains to be seen," said Boromir, smiling slightly cheekily.

"Very well, as it is most impolite to leave one's Capatain standing on one's doorstep in the cold I will have to let you in," said Ri, smiling coyly and standing aside to let him pass.

"So," said Ri when she had closed the door "when can we expect her?"

"Any time now, the watchmen sighted her not long ago"

"She was glowing that brightly? She must have quite a complexion," said Ri jokingly.

"Well they saw what they assumed was her entourage." He explained.

"I see," she said "So what else do you know about this lady?"

"Not a lot," said Boromir, sitting himself in Ri's chair, "she is supposed to be quite a beauty, she can ride well and she also draws and plays the piano,"

"Quite an accomplished young lady, if she can play, maybe you should show her your Glokner?" Ri suggested.

"I doubt she would be interested, even if she were it would probably not be considered appropriate, it is as you know next to my bedroom"

"Why ever not? You let me have a look,"

"I'm afraid you're different, for one you came in to tune the piano and secondly it wouldn't cross anyone's mind that anything inappropriate might be going on between us in the room next door." Said Boromir. Ri laughed with amusement.

"I see men are the same whether they live on the top level or they live down here!"

"I'm afraid we are,"

Just at that moment there was a loud banging on the door and Ri scrambled over to answer it. Dalin was outside, panting and flushed.

"What's gone wrong this time?" she asked amused.

"There's this lady in town, a proper sight she is, not like us folk, she's all beautiful and all, and Ri she bought an apple from me!"

"You came all this way to tell me that?"

"Well that and partly cause she's coming by this way and so I thinks to me self here's a chance to get another look at a pretty young lady, may as well take it!"

"Am I going to receive all the enchanted young men of Gondor? My room is only small," she said as Dalin pushed pasted her and then stopped abruptly when he saw Boromir who had by this time stood up and was offering his hand.

"Dalin I believe," he said. Dalin just stared in shock and then looked round at Ri.

"You're supposed to shake his hand, it's a common greeting Dalin," Dalin quickly shook Boromir's hand, nodding vigorously.

"It's an honour to meet you sir," he said then looked back at Ri with a look that demanded to know what was going on.

"Ok, your over active imagination can stop right there Dalin, Lord Boromir is here for the sane reason you are." Boromir gave her a look. "Well perhaps slightly more honourable than yours, but that's debatable."

"The lady has been chosen by my father to entice me into matrimony, I merely wished to see her before she saw me, people often act differently in my presence." Explained Boromir.

"Well if I may say so sir. She s quite a girl, bought one of my apples she did,"

"So I hear,"

"It's sure to be a bad sign," said Ri, positioning herself by the window "My lord I would recommend caution, she could be mentally damaged,"

"I'm sure that remark is-" but Dalin never heard what Boromir thought because Ri had spotted the escort.

"She's here, she's here!" she squealed excitedly. Both men rushed over to the window.

"You're in the way Ri I can't see anything," complained Dalin.

"Well it's my room so I get first look," proclaimed Ri.

"Well?" asked Boromir. There was a few seconds of silence as Ri waited for the lady to come properly into view, then there was an intake of breath.

"Wow…"

"What did I tell you?" asked Dalin proudly, proper looker she is,"

"How does she get her hair to look like that?" whispered Ri, more to herself than anything, subconsciously moving a hand to finger her own hair.

"What does she look like?" asked Boromir.

"Long fair hair… in little waves running down her back, absolutely smooth and perfect. Blue eyes like the sea… her skin is as white as my jug," both men turned to look at the jug by Ri's bed. Ri turned to look back at them and laughed. "Ok, ok, you can have a look now,"

Dalin scrambled forwards. "Not you! Let Boromir have a look, after all he could have to spend the rest of his life with her." This seemed fair to Dalin so he reluctantly backed away from the small window.

Boromir stared for a minute before he said anything.

"Well she is defiantly one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," he said and moved away from the window to let Dalin look.

"Beautiful, no way!" said Dalin enthusiastically "she stunning! Oh look, she just smiled! It lights up the street, nay the whole city! And, and she doesn't ride, she glides, on her beautiful white cloud, and her hair, Ri your description of it as 'fair' itself was not so, her hair embodies the sun itself and her eyes, the starry sky. I want to write poetry for her Ri."

Ri raised her eyebrows. "So I can see, I'm impressed Dalin I never knew you had such a way with words."

"When I am inspired by such beauty I feel I could do anything." Sighed Dalin

"Good for you," said Ri sarcastically.

"And alas! She turns a corner and the sun is hidden from me as when day turns to night!"

"Dalin, do you need to talk to someone? I think you're taking the poetry thing a bit far" said Ri, beginning to get concerned by her friend's unusual behaviour.

"Only her… I must leave, thank you Ri, it was a pleasure to meet you Lord Boromir, I wish you every fortune with the fair lady," Said Dalin as walked out.

"Just remember" Ri called "If you ever want to talk I'm always here,"

"I know," he called back.

Ri shut the door and turned to Boromir.

"First impressions?" she asked inquisitively, going to sit cross-legged on her bed. Boromir paced in front of her fireplace.

"She beautiful defiantly… maybe too so,"

"How can she be too beautiful, don't you think you're being a little hard on her?"

"All I mean is why would she ever like me, a woman of such beauty will have many admirers to choose from, take your friend Dalin for example" here Ri had to suppress a laugh "I do not have to eloquence with words he does never mind the confidence to use them."

"I wouldn't worry about it" said Ri, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hands "these women are bred to find rank the most attractive characteristic of a man, and in that respect you are certainly not lacking."

"How do you know that that is the case?" asked Boromir, still pacing.

"I know a girl who works for a grand house on the top level, she knows these things,"

"Well if that is true, I'm certain I won't like her anyway, for if a woman cannot see past my position in society how are we ever going to live in harmony as a man and wife should?"

"I thought you would know more about that than me, I thought there were many arranged marriages at your level."

"There are, some work out well, but many are also complete disasters."

"Then I'm afraid all you can do is hope that yours isn't," said Ri. Boromir nodded and then got up.

"I won't intrude any further on your hospitality, you've been very generous, thank you," he said and walked to the door.

"Anytime!" Ri said and opened it for him.

"I'll remember you said that!" he said smiling before heading out onto the street.

Ri looked out, it was cold but bearable and there were a reasonable number of people outside. Ri grabbed a shawl and her lute and left her room. She walked through the streets strumming her lute lightly until she was stopped in her tracks by Sol stepping into the street directly in front of her as if out of nowhere.

"Ri!" He exclaimed

"Sol! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said.

"Well you deserve it, Miss I-promise-I'll-return-at-the-end-of-the-day." Said Sol folding his arms. Ri winced.

"Your spanners…"

"Where are they?" he demanded in an uncharacteristically sharp tone.

"In my room!" Ri said defensively "Come with me now and I'll get them!"

"Lead the way!" he said, his voice still slightly cold. Ri frowned; it wasn't like him to make such a fuss over an issue like this. She turned and walked quickly back to her room with Sol a pace behind her. She let herself in and rummaged in her bag until she found the pouch of tuning spanners that Sol had lent her.

Ri turned back to Sol to find that he had closed the door and his face had softened considerably. She gave him a questioning look.

"You spent a night in the palace didn't you?" he said flatly.

"Yes," said Ri she had a feeling of what he was saying but she tried to make out that she had no idea what he was talking about. "And?"

"And I just don't want you to get messed up in all the comings and going of the palace, they're not like us, you'll get rejected before you know it and-"

"I know what you're thinking and I didn't spend the night _with _anyone, in fact I wasn't even in a bed I was on a couch not that it's any of your business!" she said and pushed the spanners into his hand.

"Ri, it is my business, I care about you!" he said and took step closer to her "we all do," he said in a softer voice and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. There was a long silence. Ri suddenly realised that she was holding her breath and let go of it. She turned away from him and took a cloth and started dusting her table, even though she had already cleaned it that morning.

"I know you do," she said, looking at the table rather than him "but you can't stop me from doing what I want, and Lord Boromir isn't such a bad guy anyway," she said turning back to look at him. Sol rolled his eyes.

"So this is what it's all about, Lord Boromir?" Sol demanded, raising his voice slightly "how much did he pay you to spend the night up there?"

"Twenty gold," Ri said without thinking. Sol raised an eyebrow "Just to play at this concert thing they had that's all!" Ri said quickly.

"Twenty gold coins just to play something?" asked Sol.

"Yes! He has a lot of money Sol!" Ri said, waving the duster in frustration and causing a haze of dust to form between them. "Look," she said grabbing some of the coins out of her bag and trying to put them in Sol's hand, "take it! I don't want it! It's not why I played there, not for the money."

Sol looked steadily at her, completely ignoring the gold that she was trying to force onto him. "He offered you twenty gold for one night and you say it wasn't for the money?"

"Firstly, stop making it sound like it was something it wasn't and secondly, I didn't know how much he was going to pay me before I agreed to it and thirdly, I only went up there because he said I could try the Gloker he has!" Ri shouted.

"He has a Glokner? I thought there weren't any left!" said Sol, sounding impressed.

"Yes, it's a beautiful instrument… and it's the only reason I went up there!"

"Ok, fair enough, I just don't want you to get caught up in all the upper level business, you belong down here, with us."

"I know," she said and got up to give him a hug. "But I still want you to realise that if I decide to leave for a day or two, that's my business," she said.

"Not when you've got my tuning spanners it isn't!" replied Sol, smiling.

"Fair enough" said Ri with a broad grin.

* * *

Please review; reviews are the light of my world!


	5. Chapter V: That Moment

**The Melody of Swords**

Disclaimer: In my dream last night I owned everything.

**Chapter Five**

News of the arrival of the young golden-haired lady spread fast, as much because of the fact she was 'foreign' as because of her now famed beauty as Gondor seldom received female visitors from outside unless they were only there to accompany some diplomat from far away. Unusually however she travelled with few male escorts but with a veritable legion of female servants who in themselves attracted the gossip of the men. As for the girls, the sole topic of conversation among Ri's friends seemed to be the question of would there or would there not be a marriage between the Captain and the lady (no one had yet heard her name). This excitement was very much fuelled by the older citizens of the lower level who claimed to remember 'royal' pardons to criminals and free food given out on the day of the Steward's wedding to his late wife.

Ri, although not usually the type to enjoy unfounded gossiping, found herself joining in the speculation since she found herself to be regarded as the fount of all knowledge as she was the only one in her close friendship group to have "exchanged whole sentences with Lord Boromir" as Callie put it. Ri also surprised herself by finding that she was genuinely interested in the subject of the young Captain's marital arrangements but she found genuine facts annoyingly few and far between.

However there was an abrupt end to Ri's gossiping when she unexpectedly fell ill. She was at a small gathering of musicians one evening, playing some old songs including some of Ri's personal favourites that she'd requested. As the evening drew on she began to feel hot despite the cool breeze. Soon a dizziness started, so much so that she could no longer concentrate on the music and had to stop playing, the world started to spin and the instruments sounded oddly out of tune, she just had time to grab onto Sol's arm before she fainted.

She woke the next morning tucked into her bed, brown blankets wrapped round her. The first thing she was aware of was a cup of water being held out for her. She followed the arm up to its source and found Sol's face looking over her.

"Here, drink something" he said, nodding to the cup. Ri looked back at the cup and took it, she found that even taking one arm out of her sheets made her shiver and drew her blanket up around her. Sol noticed her hand was shaking and held it steady for her as she drunk. The water was refreshing but cold.

"What happened?" asked Ri when she'd taken a gulp and Sol had put the cup back on the wooden table for her.

"Well you fainted last night, almost hit you're head on the rock behind you. Lucky for you I caught you and took you back here. You slept soundly last night and I don't think you're as hot as you were," Sol put a hand to Ri's forehead "but you're still deathly pale,"

"I feel freezing…" said Ri in a small voice.

"Hmm, I think you got your self a bad flu is all." Said Sol sitting back in the chair.

"You been here all night?" Ri asked anxiously.

"Yeah, and I'll have you know my back's about broken by your chair now!" Sol replied accusingly. Ri smiled in gratitude and peeked a hand out from beneath her blankets which Sol took and squeezed.

"Thanks Sol," she said.

"No problem," he said "but I'm going to have to leave you here now, I have a busy day today,"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Go, go!" Ri said quickly, she'd forgotten that Sol led a rather more scheduled life than she. "Happy piano tuning!" she said as she sat up give him a hug.

"Now, you're not allowed to step outside your door today, I want you resting, and you know I'll find out if you're wandering around," he said. Ri rolled her eyes.

"Yes Sol…"

"And drink lots of water-"

"Just go!" Ri shouted slightly hoarsely. Sol winked at her and then left, closing the door behind him. The door made a worrying clatter as it closed. Ri sighed and snuggled down into her blankets, pulling them over her head so that she was surrounded by warmth and cosiness. She fell easily back into a soft slumber. Her sleep was dreamless but she could never stay asleep too long, she either felt hot or hungry or thirsty and was forced to emerge from her warm cocoon.

After an hour or two drifting in and out of sleep and tossing in her bed she deciding that the proper sleep that she was craving simply wasn't coming. She sat up in her bed, pulling her blanket round her shoulders. She took a sip out of the cup by her bed and let her eyes wander around her room trying to seek out some small activity that could drag her mind out of its present state of complete boredom at least for five minuets. Her eyes rested on her fireplace and before she knew it she was on her knees in front of it, matches in hand.

She struck a match. It failed to light. She struck another. It also failed. Cursing in her head she struck a third which immediately burst into flame. Guarding the match from the draft with her hand and she lit a small twig in the fireplace. The flame got bigger and feeling successful Ri blew out the match hand and knelt to watch the logs light. Five seconds later however Ri heard three quick taps at her door and before she had opened her mouth to answer it thedoor was thrown open, a gust of air blew in and the flame was extinguished. Ri swore out loud this time and reflexively reached for the box of matches.

"Mummy says that's a bad word!" came a small shocked voice from her door. Ri cursed again, silently this time as she turned to look apologetically at her visitor.

"Ali, I'm so sorry sweetie, come in, I didn't see you there," Ri said to the little girl, who was now grinning cheekily at her. Ali walked in and closed the door behind her. "Your mother's right, it is a very bad word, and I shouldn't have said and you must never use it ok?" Ri said. Ali looked unsure.

"But Mummy said I shouldn't tell lies!" Ali objected, clearly trying to look righteous but failing miserably.

"No, she's right about that too," Ri sighed, she recognised Ali's expression, the little girl was clearly thinking she could get something out of this situation. Ri's head felt too clouded to think properly. Money, maybe? Ali clearly thought she was rich now, or maybe... "Tell you what Ali, I bet you aren't allowed to light fires by yourself at home,"

Ali eye's widened with anticipation. She could see what was coming, "Nope!" she squeaked.

"Well, if I let you relight my fire all by yourself, do you promise not to mention that word I used ever again?" Ri asked with a smile.

"Yes! Yes!" said Ali, practically jumping on the spot.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I promise Ri!" she said in delight.

"Ok," said Ri, handing Ali the matches, "now be careful." Ri listed in her mind the various offences she was probably committing right now. Teaching a child that blackmail works, using said blackmail to cover up the fact that she couldn't light the fire herself, oh and of course allowing a small child to light a fire in a situation that may as well be called 'unsupervised'. However, before Ri had had time properly contemplate her crimes Ali had the fire stared and was basking in the thrill of it.

"Well done!" Ri congratulated, taking the matches from Ali and putting them on the mantle. Just looking at the heat of the fire made a hot dizziness come over her. She took a breath. "Now, did your mother send you here to check up on me?"

"She sent me to give you this" said Ali, pulling a hip flask out of her satchel.

"Oh no, it's medicine isn't it?" Ri said, wrinkling her nose instinctively.

Ali nodded apologetically. "You've got to put a few drops in water," Ali explained and went to grab the cup of water from Ri's bedside table. Before Ri could protest Ali was opening the flask and tipping some of the contents (thankfully clear in colour) into the water. She held the mug out to Ri. Ri frowned and didn't take the cup.

"Did Callie tell you to watch me drink it too?" Ri asked, although she already knew the answer. Ali grinned sheepishly. "Thought as much, I don't suppose you would like to set anything else on fire?" Ri asked, half jokingly half hopefully.

"But you're ill, you should have medicine when you're ill, it's good for you!" Ali protested, pushing the mug at Ri. Sighing deeply Ri accepted the mug that was being forced on her, took a deep breath and drunk it all at once.

"Eurgh! That's horrible Ali!" Ri said, putting the mug on the floor. Ali giggled.

"Serves you right for saying a bad word." Ali said reproachfully.

"Yes I suppose it does," agreed Ri. The taste of the medicine was still in her mouth and the after taste was proving to be even worse, surely being ill was better than this.

"I have to go now," announced Ali. Mission accomplished, the girl jumped to her feet.

"Ok, thanks Ali, and don't forget our agreement," Ri said, drawing the girl in for a squeeze.

"I promise!" Ali assured her as she skipped out of the door, closing it behind her.

Ri was left alone in her room with the crackle of the fire. Feeling a shiver down her spine she drew her blankets around her and shifted closer to the warmth of the fire. The light from the flames cast strange shadows around her room. For a while stared absently at the dancing flames, breathing in the light smell of wood ash and enjoying the glow. However, left alone with nothing to think about but herself she was soon feeling worse. The dizziness started in her head again and soon attempting to drag thoughts out of the dense fog that was her mind was more effort than it was worth and she curled up on the rug in front of her fire and drifted into a restless slumber.

She was in the middle of fuzzy dream which somehow involved her and a thunderstorm when she heard the distant sound of a knock at her door.

"Hmm" she murmured, half asleep.

"Can I come in Ri?" all Ri was aware of as she dragged herself from sleep was that the voice was familiar and friendly.

"Come in," she called sleepily. She heard the door open and then shut and looked round. Boromir was standing at the door with his usual kind smile. He was dressed in red and black for the most part with no weapons in sight. Ri was too tired to be surprised or stand up or even do anything more energetic than roll into a sitting position and offer a smile of welcome.

"Hello," she said in a half whisper.

"Hello," he said in an even softer whisper than hers, making her laugh a little. "What are you doing there, you should be in bed,"

"I-" Ri started but before she could finish she sentence Boromir had scooped her up, blanket and all and put her on her bed on her bed in one quick movement. "I was fine!" Ri objected feebly.

Pointedly ignoring her Boromir smiled and sat on the chair beside her bed. "I hear you've been struck by a terrible affliction Ri,"

"It's not terrible, just annoying," Ri smiled "So who sent you down here?"

"Dalin," answered Boromir "I came down here for a walk and I noticed that there wasn't the usual beautiful sound echoing out of your street and so I asked after you."

"Don't worry about me," said Ri as she propped herself up on her pillow "I'm just cold, I'll be fine in a few days, Ali just came by to give me some medicine, anything that tastes that disgusting has to work." Boromir felt her temperature.

"It feels like you're burning up to me," said Boromir, looking at her with a hint of concern on his face. He rose and took an old blue cloth lying by Ri's sink, wet it and then rinsed before returning and gently putting it over her forehead. Ri shivered automatically at the cold touch and brought her blankets further up round her. "It's for your own good," he said smiling when he saw her angry face "You've got a temperature,"

"I'm fine!" she retorted, taking it off her head and throwing it back at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I see a very different Ri before me now to the one I first met who was terrified of asking me to do anything, now your arguing with me and throwing things at me!" Boromir said, and amused smile on his face.

"I'm too tired for that, I'm afraid today you'll have to put with the same Ri everyone else does" Ri stated.

"I like this Ri, it's a good change," Boromir said lightly. He looked directly at her then and Ri was reminded of how Denethor had looked at her that evening, the same intense eyes that made you think that in their head they were writing a detailed study on all your secrets. Feeling uncomfortable, she broke eye contact.

"Well, I agree you will be fine in time but you'll recover sooner if you keep cool," Boromir continued after a moment. Ri sighed and gathered her legs up towards her under her blanket so that she resembled a snowball with a head popping out at the top.

"I'll make a deal, I'll keep the cloth on if you tell me all about her," Ri said with a coy little smile.

"Her?" questioned Boromir, pretending to look confused.

"You know who I mean!" said Ri smiling broadly "She's all the lower level is talking about but no one actually knows anything, apart from that she's foreign," Ri waited expectantly.

"Oh, my potential bride to be?" asked Boromir, looking not all too enthusiastic. Ri nodded. "Well, she called Elenorie and she's the reason I came down here in the first place, to try to escape the court, I can't seem to go one moment without someone asking me when we're going to name the day," he said, carefully refolding the cloth placing it on her forehead. .

"Oh, so you are getting married!" exclaimed Ri happily "How wonderful! When?"

"Please don't start…" Boromir asked tiredly.

"Oh, sorry…" said Ri quickly, realizing what she had said.

"The truth is, I'm not too sure we will be getting married anyway," admitted Boromir.

"Oh?" Ri prompted

"She is a nice girl, she's quiet, modest, couldn't fault her etiquette…stunningly beautiful…" Boromir paused. He looked down at the floor. "But, I don't think.," he began but seemed to stop himself. His face was a study in uncertainty and doubt. Ri could see him rearranging his words in his mind. "You have to understand my father is-" he stopped again. Ri said nothing. He started again "I am not sure of her thoughts." There was a silence then.

When it seemed he wasn't about to say any more Ri decided to prompt him "That's all? Really?" Ri gave him a look that said she knew he wasn't saying something.

He gave a weak smile but looked back down at the floor.

"Just say it, you're thinking it, I can see that, just say it," Ri said. She took one hand out from the covers and lightly placed on his and said "if you want to say it I give you my word no one else will hear of from me."

He felt her move her hand from his and saw he put it back under her blanket. She was waiting patiently. He looked into her eyes. They looked open, honest, peaceful. Those eyes looked like they would were happy to wait all night for him to answer.

The story finally came out in bits and pieces with long pauses between. Ri remained silent, just listening. Ri eventually came to understand that though this girl was lovely (he was always careful to praise her virtues) he could tell from the start that she was not exactly delighted about the prospect of marriage. However she seemed to care for her family and wished to please them. Boromir told Ri that he had the suspicion after meeting with her a few times that there was another she had feelings for. He had asked his maid (Ri remembered meeting Penny in the palace) to see she if she could find anything out but she hadn't had any success.

"I don't know," Boromir admitted, resting his head in his hands. "I don't know exactly who it is but I know there's something. You see in a way I've almost resigned myself to a marriage to someone who I don't particularly want to marry but if the girl doesn't want to marry me either… the whole thing seems so pointless."

Ri could only agree with this statement, but again she kept quiet.

"I think I could live with a quiet wife, presentable at court, there would be no love but as long as there is mutual respect I could live with that," Boromir paused "but I don't think I could live in a marriage knowing that my wife felt forced into the marriage… cared for someone else,"

Ri thought perhaps he was basing a lot on some unfounded assumption and maybe her face said it for her because after glancing at her he continued.

"I'm quite certain of it, you can tell when someone looks at you and wishes you were someone else." Ri looked over at his face but couldn't quite make out his expression but the tone of his words told her everything. He seemed tired, anxious and frustrated all that the same time. Ri had no idea what to say, if indeed anything could be said to make him feel better. She felt an overwhelming feeling of pity for Boromir, so much so that she automatically shuffled to the edge of her bed and reached out and put her arms round him. Ri could feel all the tension in his body slowly fading as he relaxed and wrapped his arms round her in all her blankets. His clothes had a pleasant musky smell that she remembered from his study. She could feel his breath on her neck. The warmth of his body was all around her. She felt Boromir take a breath and squeeze her tighter to him and for a single moment Ri felt entirely, wholly, well again, not cold or hot or shivery, just content to be where she was at that moment.

* * *

So, its been, umm, well there's no point using a euphemism... it's been five years since I last updated. That's pretty shocking I know, but this story has been in and out of my head the whole time I do want to do something good with it, I really enjoy writing it and I hope people enjoy reading it and that's why I have come back to it after all this time.

So all this time and all this is is only a rewritten chapter! Well guess people are unlikely to remember anyway (and I don't know if it will get listed as an updated story) but I assure you to make up a lot of the next chapter is already done.

I have a tiny little excuse, at some point in those five years my computer decided to wipe the chapters into oblivion, of course it mostly doesn't matter as it is all on the site anyway but I did this whole other chapter long scene written (I was writing it at a snails pace over that time – didn't abandon it see? Told you I liked writing it) and, well, it was kinda crushing when it disappeared. I know that's a pathetic excuse.

I don't even really know why I said all that. I just felt something should be said after all that time.

The most important thing is, as ever, I hope you enjoyed and please please review. Every review means so much to me, really. I'd love any advice or constructive criticism you want to throw my way, or ideas and things you'd like to see in the story (I won't say they'll definitely be used but I'll carefully consider each one), but "good story" is just as great if you're in a rush.


End file.
